Cyprien Esenwein
Sometimes it is difficult to perceive the difference between good and evil. This is not the case with Cyprien Esenwein. He is pure evil. On Feylund, his undead army of vampires, zombies and skeletons controls most of Annellietia and all of Morindan. He favors his Skeleton Cavalry for their speed and resilience. He fights with his vampires, often indistinguishable from the rest of the army. On Valhalla, Utgar has given much authority to Cyprien. His pure evil nature and lust for power has impressed Utgar. Cyprien fights alongside his army and leads by example, taking on the opposing armies' greatest champion. Often, the opposing champion is cold and dead before he realizes what has happened. With each fallen champion Cyprien grows stronger. Cyprien is feared by all; even Drake has felt his chilling touch. To make matters worse, Cyprien has begun drinking the waters of the wellsprings, and he has received visions of his undead army. He believes eventually a portal will open and his entire army will join him on Valhalla. The combined attack of a huge Marro army and Cyprien's would bring certain doom to any opposition. Stats *Life: 6 *Move: 8 *Range: 1 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 4 *Point Value: 150 Abilities *'Life Drain': Each time Cyprien Esenwein destroys a figure, you may remove a wound marker from this Army Card. Cyprien Esenwein cannot Life Drain Destructible Objects. *'Chilling Touch': After moving and before attacking, Cyprien Esenwein may attempt a Chilling Touch. To do this, choose a figure adjacent to Cyprien Esenwein and roll the 20-sided die. • If you roll 1-12, nothing happens. • If you roll 13-15, the chosen figure receives 1 wound. • If you roll 16-17, the chosen figure receives 2 wounds. • If you roll 18-19, the chosen figure receives 3 wounds. • If you roll a 20 or higher, the chosen figure receives 6 wounds. Cyprien Esenwein’s Chilling Touch does not affect Soulborgs or Destructible Objects. *'Stealth Flying': When counting spaces for Cyprien Esenwein’s movement, ignore elevations. Cyprien Esenwein may fly over water without stopping, pass over figures without becoming engaged, and fly over obstacles such as ruins. When Cyprien Esenwein starts to fly, if he is engaged he will not take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy *Sonya Esenwein: Eternal Strength If in the same army as Sonya Esenwein, Cyprien Esenwein may benefit from her Eternal Strength ability. *Ornak: Red Flag of Fury As a Unique Hero that follows Utgar, Cyprien Esenwein may benefit from Ornak’s Red Flag of Fury ability. Behind the Game Chilling Touch: Using without moving Q. Can Cyprien use his Chilling Touch special power even if he doesn’t move? A. A figure can move 0 spaces, so yes. He can stay where he is and use Chilling Touch. (Hasbro FAQ) Stealth Flying: Walking Away From Engagements Q. Does Cyprien Esenwein have disengage when walking? A. No. If Cyprien Esenwein's flying power is negated, or if he decides to walk away from an engagement, he will take any leaving engagement strikes. If Cyprien Esenwein begins his move engaged and chooses to fly, he will not take any leaving engagement swipes. (dnutt99) Life Drain: Destroying your own figure Q. If I control Cyprien and use him to destroy another figure I control, will Life Drain still remove a wound marker? A. Yes. Life Drain states "Each time Cyprien Esenwien Destroys a figure...." it does not specify that it has to be an enemy figure. Strategy Cyprien is by far one of the most favored figures. He's fast, strong, can heal himself, and run away just as quickly as he runs in. While some people prefer to keep him until the end to finish off their opponents, others prefer to rush in with Cyprien. When doing so, keep in mind that any nearby figures can easily attack him. Be sure to have an escape plan if you intend to do so. Sonya is also a good figure to bring in with him, especially since she boosts his odds of chilling figures to death. Category:Utgar Category:Unique Hero Category:Undead Category:Fields of Valor